


[Podfic] I ask for nothing, but maybe I'm lying

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [24]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Helen (briefly), Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, It's a bird! It's a plane! No! It's another messy wannabe character study!!, Jonathan Sims (mentioned, M/M, Mentions of a few canon deaths but nothing explicit, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, POV Micheal (The Magnus Archives), POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spiral-Typical Weirdness, You'll pry Michael-kinda-pining-for-Jon from my cold dead hands I swear.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "I ask for nothing, but maybe I'm lying" by possessedradios (orphan_account).Maybe you just keep watching him because he's still so bad at seeing things, even though that's all he's supposed to do.But then again, trying to find logical reasons for the things you're doing really doesn't suit you all that well.
Relationships: Micheal/Jonathan Sims (onesided)
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] I ask for nothing, but maybe I'm lying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I ask for nothing, but maybe I'm lying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580056) by [possessedradios (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/possessedradios). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/iaskfornothingbutmaybeimlying/I%20ask%20for%20nothing%2C%20but%20maybe%20I%27m%20lying.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/iaskfornothingbutmaybeimlying/I%20ask%20for%20nothing%2C%20but%20maybe%20I%27m%20lying.mp3) | 11 MB | 0:15:55  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/iaskfornothingbutmaybeimlying/I%20ask%20for%20nothing%2C%20but%20maybe%20I%27m%20lying.m4b)  
  
| 12 MB | 0:15:55


End file.
